


Messages

by Ceminar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chucklevoodoos, Established Relationship, Gen, Hints at Kurloz/Porrim, Homestuck - Freeform, Lazy Kurloz, POV First Person, fluff i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceminar/pseuds/Ceminar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Kurloz Makara. And you are a lazy fuck. Everyone knows it, but not every knows just how lazy you really are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messages

**Author's Note:**

> One of my few attempts at writing an my first posted work (on this site at least). Feedback? Comments?

“Chief. Chief?” You crack open a tired eye, looking over at the guest you invited over. You probably shouldn't have, but who could resist the allure of a quick, easy fuck after a nice smoke? The Ampora liked the attention given to him. Poor fool. You ask what he wants and he points to your phone. A message. You could get it yourself, but you're too mother fucking comfortable. Sure, it was only a foot away, on your nightstand, but... Nah.

“Really, 'Loz?” He asks, sighing from his seat at your desk with his husktop. From here, you can see he hasn't bothered getting fully dressed and looked over the fresh scratches on his shoulders, his back. Shame he pulled those pants of his back on, though. No matter. “Anytime you wvanna stop staring is fine, I knowv I'm irresistible and all, but you hawve a message.” You glance to the phone again. So far. He opens his mouth to complain, probably. Or hit on you. You have no time for it.

'Silence, motherfucker.'

The others eyes start flashing all them pretty colors you would love. If you were capable of it. As ordered, he fell silent. He was so easy to manipulate. To get into his head. Almost a damn shame.

“Trollian. Get on mine.”

Cronus complies, logging off of his own trollian account, not like he was using it much anyway, and signs into yours to check your messages.

Yeah. You're just that motherfucking lazy.

He reads out the message. Seems it was your favorite motherfucking jade blood, asking what you were getting into. You smile to yourself as your puppet types out your reply. Just wrapping things up. You know what she's getting at. She needs her fix and you are always more than happy to oblige. You might even have a snack waiting here for when she arrives. She seems to understand that you recently had, or have, company. She says 20 minutes. The violet blood types out the confirmation and the date is set.

When you release your control, Cronus blinks, looking over the messages typed out on the screen, wondering why the hell he's on yours. You don't bother to explain. On the plus side, no more messages. Downside?

Shit... That means you're going to have to move again.


End file.
